


【授翻】巴塞罗那情事

by Dagonet1



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagonet1/pseuds/Dagonet1
Summary: Illya不知道为什么他选择了Napoleon。至于为什么他的嘴比他的大脑动的要快，他不确定。他也不知道为什么说了Napoleon的名字。这是Waverly送孩子们去旅行，最终有一个意想不到的结果。





	【授翻】巴塞罗那情事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el3anorrigby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Barcelona Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983143) by [el3anorrigby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/pseuds/el3anorrigby). 



Illya不知道为什么他选择了Napoleon。

至于为什么他的嘴比他的大脑动的要快，他不确定。他也不知道为什么说了Napoleon的名字。

现在Illya了解了U.N.C.L.E.让他们顶级特工经历的例行项目，他从Gaby那里听说的。几个月一次，U.N.C.L.E.会随机选择一些探员，让他们飞到某个特定的城市待上两天一夜，进行“对你的同事进行更好了解”的宣传活动。在这项活动的最后，他们会被召集到Weaverly面前，书面报告他们的恶作剧（越轨行为）。老板之后将会根据他敏锐的评估决定他们的伙伴关系是否需要重新评价。

在Illya和U.N.C.L.E.共事的时间里，他总是被分配给Napoleon和Gaby；在那三个少有的场合里，他和Mathew·Smith，Waverly之前从英国情报局借来的同事搭档。然后当Waverly告诉他下一期项目是他的时候，要求他为这个项目选择一名先前一起工作过的同行特工，Illya选择了Napoleon。

“诚实地说我想让你和Smith特工搭档，因为我是你的上级，所以我依旧可以这么做，但我不会对它大惊小怪。我有一种感觉，你实际上会挑选Teller特工而不是其他人，但我从没想到你会选Solo。现在你对此确定吗，Kuryakin？”

当Weaverly问他他的选择是什么的时候，Illya本应说：“好的，抱歉，先生。我犯错了。我想我反而应该选择Teller特工”，但他没有。

对，选Gaby将会成为一个安全的选择，一个好的、安全的选择。这是最符合逻辑的做法。

但反而，他保持了安静并只点了点头，坚持了他要带Napoleon——他在U.N.C.L.E.工作了四个月的同伴，一个傲慢的、有些令人讨厌的人，尽管Illya不能否认他许多好的品质。所以，在最后，决定做了下来，Illya将会和Napoleon去巴塞罗那。

这肯定地，不是一个安全的选择。

在那之后，Illya在办公室找到了他的伙伴，当Napoleon知道Illya已经选了他参加这个项目的时候，他脸上愉悦的表情让苏联人觉得自己做了一个很糟糕的决定。当他听着Illya解释着为什么选择了美国人的时候，唇角向上翘起来，眼睛上的皱纹随着笑容的逐渐变宽而越发明显。

“我们可以有几天用来休息，因为我们已经连续完成了好几个任务。这就是为什么我选了你。”

“Waverly要把你送往巴塞罗那，而你选了我和你一起去，”Napoleon说，不是问句，而是怀疑的陈述，好像是尝试着让他自己明白“Illya确实已经选了他”。

“是，这是我说的。”

Napoleon站起来，直直地向目前坐在他桌子后方的Illya走过去，并在走到他面前的时候停了下来。把两只手都放在他搭档的桌子上，美国人向前倾斜身体，低下头来和Illya对视。

“你确定这件事吗？”他问了一句，Illya有些恼火地点了点头。

“对，我确定。”

Napoleon哼了一声。

“说实话，这是另外一回事，Peril。我认为自从我们总是看见彼此开始你就已经厌烦我了。我是说，对，我们一直不停地工作而我能肯定我能拥有假期但——认真的？你确定吗？确定你想带着我？你知道，你依旧有时间改变主意，依旧可以去Waverly那里然后告诉他你反而想带Gaby？”

Napoleon正在对Illya抛出大量的问题，他的眼睛里闪着光亮。他知道他不应该把好运气让出来，但他就是控制不住自己。Illya已经做了不可想象的事情，然后他觉得好像坐在Illya这个椅子里的人不是Illya，而是什么占据了Illya外形的外星人，并且现在还想要绑架他。

“Peril？”

Illya开始失去耐心了。他深深的吸了口气，抬头向上看着他的搭档和他充满疑惑的眼睛，用一个坚定的声音说：“我不会带Gaby。我已经告诉了Waverly我会带你去。故事结束。”

Napoleon歪着脑袋。“你确定吗？因为将只会有你和我，没有其他任何人。”

“我们一起执行过单独的任务。”

“这不一样。”

“为什么你喜欢把事情弄得对我来说很困难？”Illya发出嘶嘶声，最终厉声说道。

他咬紧牙关，试图保持冷静的努力变得毫无意义，而Napoleon不能抑制住看着Illya被自己绝佳的、有道理的带他去的理由所绊住时候的高兴。苏联人的脸变红了，并且开始有些口吃，然后Napoleon看到了他手指的滴答声。他应该在Illya真的改变主意之前停止他不断地取笑。在最后，Napoleon同情他并妥协了。

“好吧，好吧，我错了，Peril。当然，我会跟你一起去的。你选了我，我非常荣幸。我很开心！”

Illya翻了个白眼，咆哮着说：“很好。”

“这将是个地狱般的短假期。”Napoleon说，这让Illya开始重申他们来这里的真正原因。

“不是假期，Solo。依旧是工作。”

“至少我们不需要追踪任何标记，或者被击中，或者做无聊的普通间谍工作。这是该放松的时间了，Peril。”

Illya只是保持着安静，然后等Napoleon终于离开只留他一个人在那之后，苏联人松了口气。

是的，选择Napoleon·Solo绝对是一个危险的选择。

——————————————————————————

第二天早上，他们飞到了巴塞罗那。

 

中午，在分别查看了他们各自的房间之后，Illya在酒店休息室遇上了Napoleon。

他首先看到的是他的搭档，懒洋洋地躺卧在一张豪华的扶手椅上，一只手里拿着一份报纸，另一只手里端着一杯鸡尾酒。Illya在美国人可能提起注意之前利用这一刻研究他，看到他穿着那件宽松合身的衬衫、衬衫的袖子卷到了胳膊肘，一条卡布其短裤和拖鞋是多么地放松。他的头发上没有任何产品，卷发难以控制，几缕头发垂到了他前额。在某种程度上，Napoleon看起来年轻脆弱的不可思议，Illya突然想要保护他免受任何伤害的需求呈指数式迅速增加。

这与他在和Illya执行任务时总是表现的温文尔雅大相庭径，他经常穿着整洁的西装，外表气象一新。然后Illya发现他没办法把目光从Napoleon身上移开。距离当Napoleon看到Illya站在他后面，最终抬起他的目光并在嘴边露出一个笑容一定过了好几分钟。一看见他的笑容——Illya之前见过许多次——他胃里突然痉挛了一下，不是疼痛，而是一种Illya解释不了的美好的温暖，然后他意识到他第一次看见了Napoleon不同寻常的一面。

“你的衬衫和短裤样式看起来不错，Peril，”Napoleon开口，把手中的报纸折叠起来。“现在我们看起来完全不像两个在工作的间谍，不是吗？”

Illya想要嘲笑他，并说一些不友好的话。他确信Napoleon是在嘲弄他，像他当谈论到他的时尚感的时候总是做的那样。但最终，他发现他最后对Napoleon的言辞一笑了之。“没人会认为我们是的，Cowboy。”

“我们看起来更像是一对度蜜月的情侣。”Napoleon讥讽到，竖起了他的眉毛。

“你做梦吧。”Illya小声抱怨着。尽管这个主意突然飘进了Illya的大脑，他不得不甩头来把这些想法清除掉。

Illya坐到了对面的椅子上，从Napoleon的膝盖边拿走了报纸，有些惊讶于自己的冒失。Napoleon对此没有任何一点反应，尽管Illya确定他们通过他自己的手指和Napoleon的膝盖已经进行了某种形式上的交流。

“所以，”过了一会，当他喝完最后一小口他的鸡尾酒，并把空玻璃杯放在他椅子边的小桌子上，Napoleon说，“你是想要一起做点什么，或者还是我们将要坐在这家酒店里什么都不做？根据Waverly的说法，这趟旅行是旨在培养咱们两个之间更好的关系。”

Napoleon当然说的很多，Illya心想，而这个细节将会被写进Illya的报告里。

“Peril？”

如果他带了Gaby而不是Napoleon，Illya很可能会提出在海滨散个步的建议，那距离宾馆只有几分钟路程。但这是Napoleon，那个想法看起来就怪怪的。所以Illya只好绞尽脑汁，想给他的搭档一个最好的答案。

他把他的眼睛从纸上抬了起来，暗自诅咒他“绝佳”的点子、带着Napoleon进行这场旅行。但Napoleon给了他充足的时间和机会去收回他的决定，Illya不能责怪他。确实，现在他所处的麻烦都是他一个人的错误而不是其他人的。

“我跟着你来的目的是让我们更好地了解彼此，我说的对吗？如果不是，我们交给Waverly的报告就会很空白，Peril。所以我们得想点什么。”

“你说得对。”Illya回答道，完全地知道Napoleon是正确的。并且如果是这种情况，那么如果他们沿着海滩散步就不那么奇怪了。或者，他们可以只是坐在这里，好好聊聊和他们自己有关的事情。但Illya和Napoleon都知道他们需要了解对方。在柏林，当他不得不阻止Napoleon带着Gaby越过柏林墙的时候，他已经全面地了解了这个美国人和他的过去，然后Napoleon告诉他，他也完成了自己对Illya的了解。所以关于Napoleon还有什么是Illya还不知道的？

“你在这座城市有认识的人吗，Cowboy？任何熟人？”

听到这个，Napoleon又笑了起来，他那令人心跳停止的笑容，一种奇怪的、令人眼花缭乱的感觉开始在Illya的身体里蔓延，让他感觉与正常、严肃、镇静的自己失去了联系。在这短短几分钟里，他已经是第二次被那个笑容所迷惑。巴塞罗那和伦敦的空气有什么不一样吗？好像单独和Napoleon待在一起会改变他平常的自我，把他变成甚至连Illya自己都不知道的另一个自我。

“不，我在这不认识任何人。”

“一个人也没有？甚至一个旧情人也没有？”

Napoleon对Illya的问题感到惊讶。他的脑袋向上猛的抬起，双眼圆睁，然后他看到了Illya脸上的红色。或许是为他自己提出来的问题而尴尬，或许是为他自己向搭档提出这种问题而惊讶。

“不，一个老情人也没有，Peril。”Napoleon在克服了小小的惊讶之后回答道，而Illya小声安静地道了个歉。

“我很抱歉那个问题，我不是故意要扰乱你。”

“不，不。这没事的，Peril。你在尝试着去了解我，我还挺喜欢它。至少你不是像往常一样尝试着想杀了我。”

Illya冷笑了一声，但他之后撇了撇嘴：“我不是总想尝试着杀了你，Cowboy。你喜欢夸大事实。”

“好吧，在这种意义上你很了解我。”Napoleon轻声笑了笑，他的眼睛审视着Illya的，好像是尝试着通过只看着自己面前这个人就把他解剖。

“你在这看起来不一样。”Illya在Napoleon的目光离开自己之后开口，而这迅速使美国人的注意力转回到他身上。

“不一样？”

再一次地，Illya让Napoleon惊讶。

“你看起来更加从容。年轻。”并且你让我在那个时刻表现的有点像个傻瓜。

“你知道，刚刚我看见你的时候也在想相同的事情。”Napoleon承认，不很确定这些话、他们之间的坦率从何而来，但他的确不怎么在乎。因为，作为一个改变，不受控制的诚实总让人感觉很好。

——————————————————————————

Napoleon用西班牙语为他们点了带葡萄酒的午饭，Illya在旁边听着，为他的言语的轻松与流利着迷。

“你会讲好多语言，Solo。”当他大口吃他的海鲜时他说道。

“呃，是的。你已经知道这个了，Peril。”

“这非常有趣。”更像是诱人的，Illya想说。

Napoleon喝了一口他杯子里的酒：“我可以教你说西班牙语。”

Illya只是哼了一声，不想在嘴里有食物的时候说话。

“或许，当时间正确的时候，你可以来教我。”他之后说。

Napoleon突然开始对Illya说西班牙语，他发出的声音和语言让Illya敏锐地意识到，Napoleon·Solo在说西班牙语的时候，为他自己的利益来说是非常性感的，但对Illya的健康是绝对危险的。

“你刚刚对我说什么了？”当Napoleon说完并吃了一小口他的午餐的时候，Illya冷漠地问道。

“就是我很高兴，你选择了我，而不是Gaby或者Smith特工。”

Illya和Napoleon互相盯着看了一会，然后Illya低头看了看他的盘子。他的脉搏有些加快。

“当然了，Waverly说我可以选择一个人，”Illya喃喃说道，清了清嗓子，并用叉子把几只大虾聚拢到一起。“你后悔跟我来了吗？”他继续说着。  
“什么？当然不。我刚刚说了我很高兴，不是吗？”

“是的，是的，你说了。”

“你知道的，”Illya在几分钟冷静的沉默后重新开口，“或许你应该教我一些西班牙语。”

Napoleon停止进食，然后Illya开始为自己的请求感觉到有一些小小的尴尬和愚蠢。“我的意思是，只一些简单的短语或词。如果你不介意。或许我可以开始和Gaby讲西班牙语，只为了让她惊艳。那是我的打算，Cowboy，如果你知道我说的意思——”

“Peril，”Napoleon打断道，“教你我会很开心。但，当然，你不能用它来搭讪。”

“什么？搭讪？”

“你不能用我教给你的这种语言和周围的人调情。这不是我能原谅的事情。”

“我没有尝试着要去和Gaby调情，或者其他任何人，如果你这么想。”

“你确定吗？”Napoleon脸上露出了一个小小的得意地笑容，他问道。Illya只是摇了摇头。“当然，我确定。”

“好的，那么，我会教你。但是记住，你不能利用这一点，也不能和别人调情。”

“但你这么做没关系吗？”Illya问道。

“我这么做只是为了工作需求，或者是和重要的人一起。”Napoleon说完冲他眨眨眼，Illya差点被葡萄酒呛到。

在他身体里的酒精突然让他突然变得性感起来，但这是Napoleon，他的伙伴，他的男性同伴。而且看在老天的份上，现在还为时尚早。即使Illya想要靠近，抓住他衬衫的衣领，用一个轻快的亲吻将他脸上的笑容抹去。他振作起来，然后告诉Napoleon他还有一个交易。

——————————————————————————

这是夏天，意味着天气酷热晴朗地可笑，所以午饭后Napoleon决定他们应该在酒店水池边待上一到两个小时，Illya同意了。在那时候，只有几个带着小孩的家庭在浅滩尽头戏水，所以对他们来说在池子另一头找到空的躺椅并不困难。

Illya怀疑午餐时的半瓶葡萄酒直接进入了他的大脑，因为一种愉悦的麻木感已经入侵了他的身体。Illya对Napoleon并不确定，但美国人轻易脱掉了他的衬衫并在躺椅上伸开四肢的方式并不能让Illya已经兴奋的身体和神经平静下来。他正带着墨镜，谢天谢地，这为他让他的眼睛看他同伴健美的躯体和腹部、他宽阔的肩膀、伸展的脖颈、他的大腿、他的……提供了掩护。

“Peril，”Napoleon突然开口，冲着苏联人的方向歪了歪头。他也带着墨镜，而Illya在心里呻吟了一声。他绝对要为这个下地狱。

“我在，Cowboy？”

“你想Gaby了吗？”

Illya不确定Napoleon是不是要继续这个问题。老实讲，他确实想Gaby了，因为他们总是在一起，所以他只是简单地不假思索地点了点头。“是的，我想她了。”

Napoleon把目光移开，Illya认为他看见了他同伴在听到他答案之后行为上的一点改变。Illya反而什么都没说，只是把脑袋扭向了Napoleon的方向。但戴着墨镜，Illya 不可能判断出来Napoleon在想什么。Illya想要问他他的脑子里在想些什么，但早些时候他的嘴巴说出他从未想过会对Napoleon说的话的坦率，让他没办法问出来。

“几个月以前，我们试着杀了彼此，为自己的国家得到一些愚蠢的磁盘，但现在，我们在这，在这家非常好的酒店里，躺在两张躺椅上，对世界没有一点关心，代价是一些机构为了他们的利益过于信任我们。”

Illya摘下自己的太阳镜，目不转睛地盯着Napoleon。

“你曾经想过逃跑吗？”他问道。

Napoleon说过的，关于U.N.C.L.E.十分信任他们的事情，对Illya有一些警醒。他总是认为Napoleon很满足。或许，这不是看起来的那样。

“不，我不那么想，Peril。我只是——有些时候我开始思索，如果我遵循了Sanders的命令，我的生活该会多么不同。”

“你是说如果你向我开枪了。”

Napoleon点头。“是的，那样。但每次我想起来它，我知道我不应该那么做。”

Illya把目光从Napoleon身上挪开一阵，抬头看了看在微风中摇曳的棕榈树，他又问了他的朋友一个问题。“我们从不讨论那个。关于我们在离开罗马之后做的事情，你后悔了吗，Cowboy？”

“不，当然不。我的绳子现在好多了，记得吗？不是那么矮的男人抓着我的蛋蛋？”

Illya笑了，笑的很真实，而Napoleon的心骄傲地膨胀起来，知道是他造成了刚刚的笑声。并且他从眼角余光看到Illya正带着一副他看不懂的表情看他。但当Illya以为Napoleon的眼睛在看他的时候，他反而假装被棕榈树迷住。Napoleon轻声笑了笑，然后又严肃起来。

“你救过我的命，Peril。像你这样的人注定要拯救像我这样的人。”

Illya依旧没办法看到那幅该死的太阳镜之后Napoleon的眼睛，而他说的话几乎让Illya的心脏停止跳动。这是对自己的美国方式感到骄傲的Napoleon的某种自白，而他对自己的死敌、前KGB特工说这番话，肯定是另一回事。

“Cowboy？”Illya过了一会之后开口。

“怎么了？”

“再次感谢你，因为你归还了我父亲的手表。我怎么说都不够。”

Napoleon什么都没说，只是点了点头。

“这是我从我父亲那里得到的财富之一，你知道这个的。你本可以选择不还给我，但你还给我了。为了这个，我会永远感谢你。”

“好吧，你因为这个欠我什么，但我还没决定好我想要什么。”Napoleon露齿而笑，Illya也露出来一个微笑。

“让我知道你想要什么，Cowboy。”

“或许那是我想要，但你实际上给不了我的，Peril。”

“或许是，或许不是。但你只需要向我提出要求，然后我们就知道了。”

Illya的确不敢相信那个时候从他嘴里说出来的话和Napoleon的，他决定把这怪罪于午餐酒上。因为在正常场合下，他绝对不会对Napoleon像刚刚那样说话。绝不。他不确定他是否应该从Napoleon的话中读到什么，但Illya怀疑，或许，他并没有什么特殊的含义，或许他过度解读了。或者Illya只需要等待，然后看他们之间是否有比目前酝酿着的要多的什么东西。

这天只过去一半。

——————————————————————————

在阳光下晒了一个小时左右已经足够，所以他们都躲进了自己的房间里睡了个午觉。在重新和Napoleon汇合并沿着海滩散步之前，Illya用这段时间在床上躺着，思索着他和他的感觉到底出了什么问题。是的，这个早些时候Illya想到过的主意现在的确发生了。当他们肩并肩在海滩上大步走，在太阳在他们身后落下的时候，这看起来一点也不奇怪。事实上，它看起来非常正常并且自然。

Ilya的脚重重地踩在柔软的沙子上，他又对此感到惊异，奇怪着为什么几个小时的飞行时间把他们从出发的地方能传送到一个完全不同的气候，完全不同的风景和完全不同的思想状态。他几乎忘记了他们实际上是为一个国际组织工作的两名间谍，偶尔不被射击或者尝试着逃离坏人的感觉实际上不错。他不需要为Napoleon的安全担心，或者担心他在旅店的房间里流血过多而致死——这种情况之前发生过一次，把他吓得魂不守舍。不管Napoleon是多么的令人生气，不管他用什么样的滑稽动作让他沮丧，他已经变得太喜爱他，Illya从来没想过会失去他，没想过他会死去，在他们一起经历过这一切之后。不，Illya不能理解这个想法，这是Illya从来都不想让它发生的。

现在，在这里，在这座西班牙城市，当他瞟了一眼身边的Napoleon，他的嘴巴动着，像往常一样。Illya觉得他从来没有这么放松过，一小部分的他希望明天不必返回伦敦。但就目前而言，他决定享受这一刻，不管这是什么。然后，在淋浴并且重新打扮后，他在酒店餐厅和Napoleon为了晚餐碰面。

“Hmm，我们开始你的第一课吧？”当Illya坐在他们那张位于屋子边角的桌子边的时候，Napoleon调皮地笑笑。

“这是什么意思？”

Illya疑惑的表情对于Napoleon来说过于可爱而无法忽视，但之后他尝试着保持严肃。

“你的第一节西语课将会是为我们点餐，Peril。”Napoleon一边说一边将菜单递给Illya。

“什么？哦不，这不是个好主意，”Illya争论，把菜单重新递给美国人。“此外，我认为这里的侍者会说英语，所以没有必要这么做。”

“当然，他们会。但你想要学习，这是一个好的开始。”

“Solo，”Illya开口，几乎像一句恳求，但Napoleon只是对苏联人摇了摇头，然后把菜单推回给Illya。

“我会帮助你，Illya。只点酒。我会告诉你要说什么。”

Illya意识到自从这次旅行开始，Napoleon第一次叫他“Illya”，这让他有一种古怪的头晕感。不是Napoleon之前没有叫过他Illya，而是L从他舌尖辗压出来的声音突然在他听来十分色情。不知怎么的，Illya决定不再和他继续争辩。

然后Illya看了看酒单，谢天谢地，他发现了一个他认为自己认识的牌子。当他隔着桌子向Napoleon展示并征求他意见的时候，美国人只是简单地点点头，温柔地抓住桌子上他的手腕，向他的方向前倾身体并低声说道。“现在只需要说Una botella de Montecillo Gran Reserva, por favor。”

Napoleon的话语灼烧着Illya的耳朵，就像他的手指灼烧着他手腕上的皮肤。当他身体向后倾斜坐回座位上的时候，Napoleon迷人的蓝眼睛里有一些难以定义的、说不清楚的事情。Illya尝试着使他的心跳缓慢下来，他把这些词在嘴边念叨了一会，试着用他的舌头把R包起来，当服务员走近的时候感受到异乎寻常的紧张。但看着Napoleon，Illya不自觉地舔舔嘴唇。被他轻微的点头所提示，然后Illya转向侍者，用Napoleon给他的词点了酒。

很明显，侍者听明白了Illya说的话，因为他开始记下点单然后离开，Napoleon的脸上出现了一个巨大的笑容。

“Ah，eres perfecto，”（啊，你太完美了。）他说，而不是‘fue perfecto’。在他身体前倾靠近Illya的时候，眼睛紧紧盯在苏联人身上，有那一瞬间Illya以为Napoleon要亲吻他。

把目光迅速转移到桌子上，Illya的脸颊泛起红晕，他小声嘀咕着：“很高兴这很有用。”

当他重新靠回椅子上的时候，Napoleon继续咧嘴笑着，像是一个骄傲的老师。“啊Illya，你是我的得意门生。”

“闭嘴，Solo。”

当Napoleon从桌子另一头继续冲Illya露齿而笑的时候，Illya的心脏在胸腔里开始膨胀，一种强烈的感觉传播到了他的四肢。如果他没有更好地了解，他可以发誓他有一种心脏病的感觉，但因为他知道这不是那种情况，Illya决定不再深入分析这种感觉。

——————————————————————————

在晚餐和甜点之后，他们正准备喝完第三瓶共享的葡萄酒。

Illya懒洋洋地扫了一眼他父亲的表，让自己的手指围绕着表带打转，他意识到他们已经在这张桌子边呆了几个小时了。但Napoleon的陪伴十分美好，所以Illya并没有对时间留意。

他们一直在谈论童年，家庭，熟人，他们之前通常不会谈论的事情。Napoleon提到了他的母亲，说他是她最喜爱的儿子。Napoleon微笑着听Illya温柔地谈论着他的母亲，和他的父亲如何把手表送给Illya的故事。令人惊讶的是，他们很少提到在遇到彼此之前各自从事间谍生活的经历。然而即使Illya对这个很好奇，尤其是Napoleon在战争中的生活，他认为将来会有某个时间，他会向Napoleon问起这件事。

不知怎么的他希望，当他在这里和Napoleon坐着的时候，他可以以某种方法把间谍世界遗落在身后，把他太了解的世界永远地抛下，这样他就可以重新开始，和面前的这个男人共度余生。

Illya知道思考这些想法过于危险，但他就是控制不住自己。他在这么短的时间内陷入了困境。或者来这里只是让他明白了他一直以来对Napoleon的感觉，但他之前一直没有意识到。

“真遗憾我们明天就要回去了。”Napoleon说，打破了Illya的思索。当他拿着酒杯在手中旋转的时候，他的脸颊泛起了温暖的红晕。

“是的，这太糟糕了，”Illya回答道。他的脑袋有些耷拉着，很明显，葡萄酒也对他产生了一定的影响。“我希望我们可以在这里待更久。真的不想回到伦敦。”

Napoleon挑起了一条眉毛。

“那Gaby怎么办？你不能只把她一个人留在那。”

Illya开始没有回答这个问题，他只是继续专心地盯着Napoleon。

“你认为我和那个修车店的姑娘之间有什么？”他最终说道。

“没有吗？”Napoleon问。那个晚上美国人第一次看起来真正地严肃。他等着Illya的答案，然后苏联人摇了摇他的头。

“当然不是，Cowboy。为什么你会这么想？”

“你们两个几个月来一直在一起跳舞，你看她也仿佛她是世界上最珍贵的东西。而Gaby，毫无疑问，是一名非常漂亮的女人。所以，对于我来说想到这个很自然。”  
“你想错了，Cowboy。”

“真的吗？我一直都错了？”

“是的。”

Napoleon缓慢点头，认真吸收着刚刚Illya说的话，专心地研究着他，仿佛要尝试听到某些Illya没有说出口的东西。

“好吧，但这是我对你唯一的误解，对吧？今天晚上你告诉我的其他的事情，它们都是真的吗？”

Illya的嘴唇抽动了一下。“Si.”（是的。）

“嘿，你说西班牙语了！”

“这是最简单的西班牙语单词，而我有最好的老师。”Illya微笑着说道。

“那是因为你激发了我最好的一面。”

当Napoleon再一次靠近的时候，Illya不自觉地吞咽了一下。葡萄酒的味道紧贴在他舌头上，当舌头焦急地在嘴边动来动去的时候。他无话可说，只好把头靠在自己的手上。一会之后，他叹了口气，小声说道：“我很高兴我这么做了。”

“你对我做了很多，Peril。只有上帝知道。”

他们对于彼此如此坦诚，这的确吓到了Illya。

“你从没跟我说过这个。”

“没有。不觉得这重要。”

“但它现在重要了，不是吗？”Illya安静反问。

Napoleon没有回答他的问题，只是轻哼了一声。在餐厅的昏暗的灯光下，Illya发誓他可以看到Napoleon的瞳孔放大，虹膜在瞳孔周围伸展成蓝色的边缘。

“我很高兴你来了，Cowboy。”Illya继续说着并又叹了口气，不确定他要对自己怎么办，突然高兴的有些浑身不自在。

Napoleon的嘴角挂着一抹微笑，他的手抬起来，轻轻抚摸着他长满胡须的下巴。“我也是。”

他们互相看了对方几眼，满足地凝视了彼此一会，一阵充满感情的沉默充斥了他们之间，直到……

“Illya，”Napoleon低语，“或许我们应该换地方到我们的房间了？已经越来越晚了。”

这又是那个Illya，苏联人在点头缓慢起身并和Napoleon一起上电梯回到房间之前想到。

——————————————————————————

Illya在他门房旁边的走廊里拖着脚步，渴望着这个夜晚不要结束，但他知道它一定会。他知道他不应该对Napoleon有这种感觉，他甚至不应该有这种想法，因为事情一旦公开会变得非常复杂。但在这里和Napoleon改变了一些事情，或者让Illya看到了那件他一直想要的事情。如果他为他现在所处的窘境想去责怪任何人，那么他会去责怪Waverly。

“你在早晨还会好吗？”Napoleon提问，他的眼睛轻微垂下。“这是我们喝的第三瓶，这可能是一个错误？”

“不是错误。”Illya微笑。

他的自卫本能和压抑在第三瓶最后一杯酒喝完之前就已经被冲刷地干干净净，Illya倚靠在墙上。“晚饭非常棒，对吗？”

“对，是很棒。”Napoleon回答着，再度微笑。Illya意识到美国人之前从来没有在一个晚上的过程中笑这么多次。他想说出来，老天，他真的想说出来。

“我很高兴晚餐很棒。”Napoleon在轻手轻脚地靠近他的搭档之前小声说道，重复着他自己的话。

当他靠得越来越近的时候，Illya的双眼钉在他身上。他的呼吸加快，心脏疯狂地击打着他的胸腔。

“好的，今天晚上最后一节课，Peril。”Napoleon说着，苦闷地靠近，他们的鼻子几乎碰在一起，他们的呼吸绝对已经交混了起来。

Illya空咽了一下，脚还牢牢地踩在铺着地毯的地板上。“那是什么，Cowboy？”

“要讲西班牙语，你必须也要当一点西班牙人。”Napoleon靠着Illya的脸颊轻声低语。

“一个美国人教一个苏联人怎么当一个西班牙人。多恰当。”Illya小声抱怨着。Napoleon只是笑了笑，Illya颤抖了一下，因为这听起来性感的不可思议。

“你从哪学到的这些？”Illya不由自主地发问。

“这重要吗？”Napoleon说。

“一些西班牙情人教你这个的？”

“为什么，Illya，你嫉妒了。”美国人取笑着，Illya不能否认这个事实是他的确是：其他人和Napoleon在一起，有特权拥抱着Napoleon，亲吻他，去做所有Illya想要对Napoleon做的事情。这个主意显然不符合苏联人的心意。

“或许，我是，只有一点点。”他最终说了一个大谎。Napoleon对此只是轻哼一声。

Illya是两个人中较高的那个，但不知怎么的，他的身体靠着墙向下滑了一些，这让他能平视Napoleon。他聚集在Illya周围，仿佛一位捕食者，而Illya不得不屏住呼吸。

“所以，为了说晚安，你需要说buenas noches。”这句话从Napoleon嘴里脱口而出，Illya早些时候的所有论点都被忘记了。“说出来，Illya——”

突然Illya的肺中没有了氧气，他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。他所能做的只是勉强地低语，他的唇瓣几乎碰到Napoleon的耳朵。

“Buenas-noches, Napoleon.”

听着那声音离他的耳朵如此之近，Napoleon轻微地喘了口气，他的身体散发出热量，Illya能够感受到它一直传导到他的骨头上。

“然后，在说了那个之后——你必须——向西班牙人一样——在每个脸颊上——都落下一个亲吻。”

听了Napoleon那番加重语气的话，Illya呼吸有些急促。他快要发疯了。当Napoleon尝试着再次靠近的时候，Illya以惊人的速度把他们两个翻转过来，所以Napoleon现在是被压在墙上那个，Illya的胳膊撑在美国人脑袋两侧。

“Illya？”Napoleon说，眼神疑惑，但Illya只是摇了摇他的脑袋，小声说着，“如果我这个做错了，告诉我。”

然后Illya潮湿的唇瓣缓慢地，痛苦地落在Napoleon的脸颊上，那种感觉灼烧着他的皮肤，Napoleon的胃里上下搅动着。他的唇瓣稍稍张开着，Napoleon发誓他能感受到Illya的舌尖抵在他脸颊上。

“操——”

苏联人轻微后退，并让他们的鼻子在他亲Napoleon的另一侧脸颊的时候碰到一起。同样的，这个感觉是痛苦的，他的呼吸急促。当Napoleon感觉到Illya的舌头在品尝他发红的皮肤的时候，他无法抗拒喉咙后方的呻吟声。

“我做的对了吗？”Illya问道，声音沙哑，深沉。这是Napoleon先前从未从他的搭档那里听到过的。他的膝盖开始发软，Illya不得不捉住他的胳膊把他扶起来。

“上帝，你会害死我的，Illya。”

Illya的眼睛是闭着的，但他本能地又找到了Napoleon的皮肤。他拼命地把嘴唇靠在粗糙的表面，Napoleon的胡茬在他的唇瓣上创造出了一种美妙的摩擦，带来了一种他之前从未有过的难以形容的感觉。他的身体抬高。抬高并碰上了Napoleon的，接触电和胸口的疼痛进一步压向他。他的唇瓣依旧停留在Napoleon的脸颊上，他的呼吸在Napoleon的肌肤上灼烧着，Napoleon的嘴唇的感觉，他的心脏，他的臀部……

上帝啊，在这一刻Illya比想要任何人都想要Napoleon。当他停下来看Napoleon的眼睛的时候，他的眼睛半睁着，藏在睫毛后，带着欲望和渴望。Illya认为他这一生里从来没有经历过如此彻底的冲动。

“Napoleon. ”Illya的声音几乎是低语，Napoleon从他的口型认出了他自己的名字，这和他自己的有一小段差距。Illya的臀部顶着他的臀部，那种甜蜜的压力把他的一切思考和理由都从他的脑海里赶了出去。

“你必须……”Illya叹了口气，暂停了下，然后向前倾斜身体，在他耳边低语，“告诉我让我停下，Cowboy。”

他的股腹沟几乎着了火，对于他的长度来说，他们身体间细小的动作会带来令人烦恼的愉悦。

“我……”

Napoleon试着说话，试着推理，但他失败了。他的嘴唇由于呼吸加快而干裂，所以他舔了舔他的唇瓣来湿润它们。然后Illya的舌头——全能的上帝——他的舌头，舔了舔他自己的，尝了尝刚刚他自己舌头上的唾液。

Napoleon放弃了任何残存的抵抗，因为已经没有有能量，身体里没有意志去对抗如此压倒性的东西。

“我不能……”Napoleon喘息到，“我也该死地想要你。”

Illya以捉住他的唇瓣并最终将他拖入一个灼热的亲吻里来庆祝Napoleon的允许，美国人立刻张开嘴，让Illya的舌头在他的舌头上盘绕、滑动、热情地碰撞。他的手指紧紧地插入Illya的头发里。不一会，充满激情的呻吟声充满了走廊。Illya用颤抖的手指从口袋里掏出他的房间钥匙。他们两个都蹒跚地走了进去，最后在他的床上被半开的衣衫和炽热的四肢缠住。

“Cowboy，”当Illya坐起来，很明显想要让自己平静下来的时候，他喘息着，皮肤因欲望而发红，眼睛被兴奋点亮。“我从来没有想过你会想要这个。”

Napoleon把一根手指摆在了Illya的嘴唇上。

“这几个月来，Illya，你对我一直有一种疯狂的吸引力，甚至从一开始就是。我不知道这是什么，或者为什么。你要把我他妈的逼疯了。”

他的手指徘徊在Illya衬衫的扣子边。“但我依旧不确定这是什么，我们必须他妈的有资格这么做。但我知道我想要这个，我想要你。”

Illya用手指抚摸着他搭档的脸颊。“你确定吗？”

“记得我说过我有想要的东西，你不一定能给我吗？”Napoleon提问，Illya点头。“记得。”

“我想要这个。”Napoleon低语，“你能给我这个吗，Illya？”

“Cowboy，这是……我不知道这是什么，但我这一生中从来没有这么想要过其他人。”

“上帝啊，Illya，拜托了。”当Illya把他温柔地推倒在床上并躺在他上面的时候，Napoleon恳求道。

“你话太多了。”

没有任何警告，Illya用力亲吻着Napoleon的嘴，包含着火热和激情，然后脱下他已经半开的衬衫，把他的唇瓣饥渴地沿着他早些在泳池边凝视的躯干下滑。他捏着，舔舐着，吸吮着，轻咬着，双手用力放在Napoleon的臀部上，而Napoleon的皮肤尝起来如果没有比Illya想象的要更好，也和他想象的一样好。

当Illya崇拜他的身体时，Napoleon的手不耐烦地穿过Illya的裤腰，尝试着拉开拉链并将一只手伸进去。在皮肤和皮肤接触时，Illya大声呻吟了出来，用力握住了Napoleon的手。他的手掌完美地弯曲着，和他那疼痛的长度相贴。Napoleon的另一只手笨拙地处理着Illya的衬衫，但最终，Illya决定通过亲自脱掉衣服的方式来帮他。

Napoleon轻声笑着，声音从墙上反弹下来，混合着Illya嘶哑的呻吟。他觉得自己的阴茎比在Napoleon的灵巧的手下要硬多了，如果在人力所能及的范围内可能的话。

但经过他脑中的迷雾，Illlya知道还有别的他拼命想要去做的事情，自从几年前第一次见过Napoleon不穿衣服，第一次他看见他赤裸的皮肤，他内心深处就有一种神秘的欲望。所以他不情愿地，用了很大的自控力，扭着身远离Napoleon渴望的双手，把困惑的Napoleon翻倒在床上。

“Illya，你——你在做什么？”Napoleon喘息着。

当Napoleon用眼角的余光去瞟他的搭档的时候，Illya靠近下来，然后在他的脖子上和肩膀上落下一个快速的亲吻，然后在他的耳边轻声说道：“有些事情我需要去做。如果我不能做其他的事情，这对我来说就足够了。”

Napoleon仅仅安静地点了点头，让他的头垂到床上，闭上眼睛，Illya坐到他大腿的后面。当他盯着眼前强壮的，肌肉发达的，赤裸的后背的时候，Illya觉得自己的肺要垮掉了，因为他从来没有想过自己有能做这件事的机会。

不再等待，他弯下身子，把嘴唇贴在Napoleon的后背上，吻了吻他，尝了尝并舔了下他的皮肤，感觉再也没有比这更完美的地方了。

Npoleon的臀部在接触时被压在床上，同时他稍稍弓起后背。Illya看到他当把他自己从身体里提起来的时候，他咬着下唇。Napoleon睁开眼睛，用一种能温暖苏联人心灵的目光看着他。

“你还好吗，Cowboy？”

“是的。但那个亲吻到底是为了什么？”Napoleon发出一声颤抖的呻吟。

他的脸上表情困惑，Illya控制不住地看他的脸，他就是控制不住。他马上又把他翻了个底朝天，然后狠狠地吻了他一下，因为他看上去迷惑地那么可爱。

“你是——你是那么漂亮。我对你没话可说了，Cowboy。因为这是什么。今天之后，这趟旅行之后，我不知道我们之间该怎么称呼了。”

Napoleon急剧地呼气，当他绝望地抱住Illya的时候，他的脸崩溃成了爱，悲伤和欲望的混合。他的胳膊环绕着Illya的躯干，亲吻着他的下巴、脖颈然后是脸颊。他把他的脸藏在Illya脖颈的弯曲部分，继续用指尖轻轻地在Illya的背上上下移动，然后轻轻地叹了口气。

“你知道，等我们回来的时候，Waverly会为我们担心的。他会看出来不同，然后会想现在这趟旅行肯定对孩子们有好处，或者它毁了他们。”

Illya轻哼一声。“很不幸，我们每个人还欠他一份报告。”

Napoleon用那喘不过气的笑声在他的脖子上一响，这让Illya的脊背开始颤抖。他微笑着，尽管他对他们即将发生的变化有一些担忧。他把Napoleon抱紧了。

“我们需要在报告里告诉他什么？我亲吻了你的后背？”

当Napoleon轻声笑出来的时候，他的胸腔靠着Illya的胸腔一起震动。  
“如果你想写这个，我没有任何反对意见。”

Illya在Napoleon的前额落下一吻，手指穿过他的头发，研究着他的脸。他内心充斥着压倒性的，永远不想让这个男人离开他怀抱的感觉，那种感觉像是……不，Illya不想说它，担心它太快，太快了。尽管Illya怀疑它就是这样，他准备好等待，再等一会。不用一会功夫，他将用那天晚上剩下的时候去探索Napoleon的身体，重新确认他感觉到的东西。发现无与伦比的快乐，从他之前从未想过的触摸和地方中释放出来。

——————————————————————————

“Illya，Waverly说他要把你和Solo参加过的项目废弃。说你的是他最后要制裁的。”

Illya向后靠在椅子上，停止在桌子上写报告，看着Gaby。“他看起来生气吗？”

Gaby只是耸了耸肩。

“不是很生气。虽然他的确问了我一个愚蠢的问题，这完全把我打倒了。他想知道一个人的后背尝起来是什么样的？我他妈怎么知道？”

Illya只是给了Gaby一个困惑的，大大的笑容。

也许他们的报告写得太过火了，但Napoleon坚持认为Illya把那个小细节写进去了。尽管他们调整了用词，使他们的旅行听起来足够无辜，Illya还是无法想象Waverly读报告时脸上的表情。

从巴塞罗那回来第二天，Illya跌跌撞撞地早起去工作，但幸福得发狂，心满意足。留下他四个月的伴侣始终心情沉重地在休假——他那只有上帝知道的新伴侣在他公寓卧室的床单间心满意足地躺着。

当他重新想到这次旅行的时候，Illya努力对抗着脸上不断出现的笑容。因为现在他绝对知道为什么他选了Napoleon和他一起去了。

因为一直都是他——自从开始。他迫不及待想和Napoleon一起继续他的旅程了。

感受他的内心，他的身体，他的灵魂。一遍又一遍。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.没那么蠢(我希望)，为了情人节的某种浪漫(我认为)故事。希望你喜欢他们：)  
> 2.用谷歌翻译西班牙词，如果有任何错误，我道歉。：P  
> 3.希望别介意我写太多小说？我很可能将会写另一个。这一对是某种特别的，太快，太艰难的爱上他们。在几个月之后依旧爱着男孩们。谢谢，每个人：)


End file.
